<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Pining and Puzzles by greywilde</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26275174">Pining and Puzzles</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/greywilde/pseuds/greywilde'>greywilde</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cunnilingus, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, First Chapter is Rated T, Fluff, Following Tags Apply To Chapter Three, Following Tags Apply to Chapter Two, Friends to Lovers, Kissing, Mentioned Squirting, Nipple Play, Note rating change, Penis In Vagina Sex, Pining, Praise Kink, Pregnancy, Pregnancy Test, Roommates, Secret Note, Suggestive Themes, proposal, second chapter is rated E, showering together, washing machine sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 06:07:59</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,662</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26275174</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/greywilde/pseuds/greywilde</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Rey finds scraps of paper in the washer as she's doing her laundry, and her roommate Ben is acting strange about them.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>86</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>608</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Reylo Prompt Fills (@reylo_prompts)</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Part One</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Enjoy this short little bit of fluff</p><p>Thanks to the Reylo Prompts account on twitter for posting this from their CC! </p><p>"Rey washes her dark trousers and then finds sodden scraps of paper in the pocket that she's sure she didn't leave there. Her roommate Ben apologises - her left her a note - then he blushes and leaves. So she tries to reconstruct it. It's a love letter from him to her."</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>  </em>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p>
  <em><br/><br/>Beep! Beep! Beep!  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>“I’m coming, I heard you already!” Rey grumbles at the sound of the end-of-cycle alert from the washing machine in the hallway. </p><p>A load of dark clothes sits in the bottom of the basin, lumped together in a wet clump of fabric, and smelling faintly of the spring fresh detergent she uses. Opening the adjacent dryer door, she begins to move the garments one-by-one. </p><p>After the fourth piece, something catches her eye. A small white item that stands out against the navy, grey, and black that surrounds it. Leaning forward with a sigh, she grabs the object. </p><p>It’s a wet scrap of paper, the faded words barely visible. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> most amazing  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> are beautiful </em>
</p><p>
  <em> I’ve ever wanted.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>She furrows her brow. It’s not unusual for her to leave receipts in her pockets, but this is definitely <em> not </em>a receipt. </p><p>Setting it off to the side with a shrug, she continues to pull her clothes from the washer. </p><p> </p><p>Another piece of paper falls out as she moves another shirt. This one has a part of each word per line. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> I don- </em>
</p><p>
  <em> retur- </em>
</p><p>
  <em> And </em>
</p><p>
  <em> I lo- </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Lo- </em>
</p><p> </p><p>It’s added alongside the other scrap. </p><p> </p><p>After she finds the third piece (<em> To feel the, to take a c-, I feel) </em>she begins to look more closely. </p><p>There’s several scattered throughout the washer, stuck to clothes or the sides of the basin. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> I know </em>
</p><p>
  <em> writing </em>
</p><p>
  <em> that you are </em>
</p><p>
  <em> have ever met </em>
</p><p>
  <em> and everything  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> you this in person </em>
</p><p>
  <em> every day </em>
</p><p>
  <em> my bad jokes </em>
</p><p>
  <em> cream from </em>
</p><p>
  <em> the times </em>
</p><p>
  <em> on the couch </em>
</p><p>
  <em> either - and </em>
</p><p> </p><p>It definitely isn’t a receipt, and it definitely isn’t hers. The handwriting looks vaguely familiar, and something occurs to her. </p><p> </p><p>“Hey, Ben!” she calls out. “Can you come here for a moment?” </p><p>Her roommate of a year appears from his bedroom. </p><p>“Did something happen to the washer?” he asks. </p><p>She shakes her head and points towards the growing pile of wet pieces of paper. “Did you leave anything in the washer? I think I accidentally washed a note or something of yours. It looks like your handwriting but I can’t tell.” </p><p> </p><p>Ben steps closer and looks at the scrap she’s holding. </p><p>“Oh,” he breathes. </p><p>“Oh?” Rey questions. </p><p> </p><p>His cheeks turn a soft shade of pink and he looks over at her sheepishly. “I left you a note in the pocket of those black pants you wore yesterday. I guess this explains why you didn’t see it.” </p><p>She tilts her head to the side. “You left me a note? Why?” </p><p>“I wanted to tell you something,” he mumbles. “I’m sorry it made a mess in your laundry.” </p><p> </p><p>Before she responds, he’s turned and walked down the hallway - shutting the door to his bedroom behind him. </p><p>“Wait, Ben? What do you mean you wanted to tell me something?” </p><p>There’s no response. </p><p> </p><p>He leaves her little notes often. Silly post-its on the fridge to remind her of things to add to the grocery list, mostly. His reluctance to tell her more begins to worry her and she tries not to assume the worst. Maybe he’s confessing that he wants her to move out, or that he’s moving out himself?</p><p>Either option hurts and she isn’t sure that she even <em> wants </em>to know. </p><p> </p><p>As she continues to move her clothes from the washer to the dryer, she finds more pieces. A few are practically unreadable, but then she finds the one with her name on it...and his. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> expec- </em>
</p><p>
  <em> but I had  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> tell you how </em>
</p><p>
  <em> love you, Rey </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Ben </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Her eyes stop over the words <em> love you, Rey </em> and <em> Ben. </em>She can feel her heart beating frantically in her chest. </p><p> </p><p>The final scrap of paper is still stuck in the pocket of the pants she’d been wearing the previous day.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> moved in toge- </em>
</p><p>
  <em> in love with yo- </em>
</p><p>
  <em> way you laugh at  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> you eat your ice </em>
</p><p>
  <em> with a spoon </em>
</p><p>
  <em> beside me </em>
</p><p> </p><p>She starts the dryer and carefully gathers the pieces of paper into a small pile. Carrying them to the kitchen, she spreads them across the counter and begins to put them back together. It takes time, like putting together a puzzle without the image on the box, but eventually, she finishes. </p><p> </p><p>Her stomach flutters as she scans the page. </p><p>It’s not just a note. It’s a <em> love </em> note, and it’s from Ben. To her. </p><p>Ben, who she’s been in love with since she answered his ad for a roommate, loves her too. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Dear Rey,  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> I didn’t know how to tell you this in person, so I am writing you a note.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> I think that you are the most amazing person that I have ever met. You are beautiful, strong, and everything I’ve ever wanted.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Since we moved in together, I’ve been falling in love with you every day. I love the way you laugh at my bad jokes, the way you eat your ice cream from the container with a spoon, the times you fall asleep beside me on the couch when we watch movies together - and lean against my shoulder, and the way you make my life better.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> I don’t expect you to feel the same in return - but I had to take a chance and tell you how I feel.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> I love you, Rey. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Love, </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Ben </em>
</p><p><br/><br/><br/>She rushes down the hallway and knocks on his door. </p><p>“I used to love doing puzzles when I was little,” she says with a grin as soon as he answers.</p><p>“You did?” he swallows nervously.</p><p>Rey nods. “I did, so I put your note back together.”</p><p>He glances up at her, a surprised look on his face. “I see.” </p><p>Her hand reaches out and grabs for his, gently entwining their fingers together. </p><p>“I love you too, Ben.” </p><p> </p><p>The smile that spreads across his face is priceless. “You do?” </p><p>“Of course, I do. Ever since I met you,” she confesses. </p><p>“I love you so much, Rey. Since I met you as well. I’ve wanted to tell you every day, but we’ve become such good friends and I didn’t want to ruin anything.” He’s rambling in the adorable way that he does when he’s nervous. </p><p>She squeezes his hand gently. </p><p>“I’d like to become more than friends if that’s alright?” </p><p>He nods. “I’d like that too.” </p><p> </p><p>“I’m just wondering, do more than friends kiss?” she asks after a moment. </p><p>He wraps his free hand around her waist and pulls her into his embrace before lowering his head to hers and capturing her lips with his own. They stand in his doorway kissing until she gently urges him backwards, he takes the hint and pulls her into the room and over to his bed. </p><p>Later that afternoon they do another load of laundry, together.</p><p> </p><p>As it turns out, the washing machine has more than just one purpose. </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Part Two</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Two Years Later</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Please note the rating change and added tags! While the first chapter has not changed and is still rated T, the second chapter is very much rated E ;-)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p>
<hr/>
<p><br/>The motion of the washing machine vibrates through the walls of their small apartment, filling the space with a soft hum. </p>
<p>So much has changed in two years. </p>
<p>Rey and Ben still live together, but they now share a bedroom. He’s still her best friend and her roommate, but he’s also her boyfriend and the love of her life. They still eat breakfast together before heading to their respective jobs, but he always kisses her when they leave. And when they get home. <em> And </em>before they go to bed. </p>
<p>The only thing that hasn't changed is that Rey still does laundry on Saturday mornings. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>She wanders into the hallway, stopping to check how much time is left on the washer. <em> Sixteen minutes, </em>she notes as she looks at the blue LED numbers on the display. It’s enough time to finish gathering up the towels and blankets for the next load. </p>
<p>As she goes to turn around, two hands grip her hips firmly. </p>
<p>“Stay there a moment, sweetheart,” Ben murmurs into the back of her neck, placing a kiss on the skin there. “You look so beautiful this morning.” </p>
<p>Rey squirms as his tongue traces along the shell of her ear and turns to face him with a skeptical expression on her face. “In my housework sweats and messy hair?” </p>
<p>“Especially then,” he assures her. “Though I think I prefer you in nothing at all, may I?” <br/><br/></p>
<p>She nods. This isn’t the first time he’s fucked her on the washing machine. It’s just the right height and they’ve used that to their advantage on more than a few occasions. </p>
<p>His hands find the waistband of her lounge pants and she nods quickly, shivering as he pulls them off, along with her undies, in one swift motion. He lifts her onto the lid of the washer and drops to his knees, spreading her thighs apart before he leans in to draw a stripe up her waiting center with his tongue. </p>
<p>At the first touch, she lets out a gasp and leans back, tightly grabbing the side of the washer with one hand as the other reaches for the back of his head. He parts her folds gently, teasing her with his nose and lips as he explores every inch of her sex. Slowly, he laps at the juices there, swirling his tongue up and around her clit before closing his mouth over the small bud and sucking intensely as his fingers find her entrance. </p>
<p>“<em> Fuck,” </em> she cries out, gripping his hair tighter. “Oh fuck, Ben, just like that, <em> please </em>.” </p>
<p>She feels him chuckle against her as he increases the intensity of his motion. Two fingers gliding smoothly in and out of her cunt, squelching loudly from her arousal as he continues to draw patterns around her clit and down her labia with his tongue, refusing to miss an inch of her swollen and needy flesh. </p>
<p>“So wet for me, sweetheart,” he tells her. “Your pretty little cunt is so delicious like it was made just to be mine. You’re all mine, aren’t you Rey?” </p>
<p>She chokes back a sob. “Yes, <em> yes </em>, all yours.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>He eases off her clit and stares up at her, his warm brown eyes meeting hers with a smirk. “Does my sweet girl need to come?” </p>
<p>“Please,” she whispers. </p>
<p>“Please?” </p>
<p>Her thighs tighten around his shoulders as she begs him again. “Please, Ben. Please let me come!” </p>
<p>Leaning forward, he suctions his lips over her clit once more as his fingers thrust back inside of her. She can feel the way his hand rotates as he curls two fingers towards her front wall, rubbing in time with the rhythm of his tongue. </p>
<p>“I’m so close,” she gasps as she feels her climax building. Her inner walls flutter around his thick fingers, squeezing them tightly as he takes her over the edge. </p>
<p>Ben removes his hand and eagerly laps up her release as she rides out her orgasm, letting it fade away before he stands up and gathers her into his arms. Her face rests against his chest as she catches her breath. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Can I fuck your perfect little cunt, now?” He asks after a moment. “I need you so badly, sweetheart.” </p>
<p>Rey nods and pulls her tee-shirt over her head, leaving her fully naked on top of the washer as Ben quickly removes his clothes. Her eyes immediately go to his erection, his thick cock stands proudly as he takes it in hand and positions himself at her entrance. </p>
<p>“Don’t tease, Ben,” she whimpers as he lightly brushes the head through her folds, coating it with the wetness he finds there. </p>
<p>With a smirk, he slots the weeping tip at her entrance and thrusts forward with a grunt. Rey grabs for his shoulders and locks her legs around his waist as he pounds into her in time with the motion of the washing machine below them. </p>
<p>“Gonna fuck you so hard,” he growls. “Look how well your pussy takes my cock, how full I make you. God, Rey, you’re so fucking hot. You feel like a dream, so tight and wet.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>She babbles incoherently at his words, leaning forward to rest her head on his shoulder. Below her the washer switches into the spin cycle, churning roughly underneath her ass as it shakes the entire room. </p>
<p>“Harder,” she begs, desperately needing him to match the intensity of the machine.</p>
<p>He complies, snapping his hips against her core roughly, the sounds of slapping skin and their frantic moans are just barely hidden by the roar of the washer. </p>
<p>“So close, sweetheart, I need you to come for me again.” </p>
<p>“I don’t know if I can,” she wails as she chases a second climax. Her body is on fire, overwhelmed by the intensity of their fucking and her earlier orgasm. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ben lowers his head and takes one of her nipples in his mouth. His teeth graze the hardened pink tip as he bites softly before soothing with a swirl of his tongue. Wrapping his lips around the bud, he suckles gently before repeating on the other side. </p>
<p>“Come for me, Rey,” he commands against her tit, sucking it roughly as she cries out in pleasure. “You’re such a good girl, sweetheart. I know you can come so beautifully for me, I want to feel you gush around my cock before I fill you with my cum. <em> Now </em>, Rey. Let go for me.” </p>
<p>His words of praise push her to her second climax as she bucks her hips towards him and comes with a shout, squirting fluids of arousal all over her inner thighs and his lower belly. </p>
<p>Ben picks up the pace of his movements and follows with a cry of his own as he comes hard, coating her still fluttering walls with his spend. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Why don’t you go start the shower for us, I’ll clean up here,” he tells her after a moment. </p>
<p>She nods as he helps her down from the top of the washer as the cycle comes to end. “I should probably move those first.” </p>
<p>Ben presses a kiss to her forehead. “Go rinse off, I can take care of it. I’ll meet you there in a few minutes.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>He joins her several moments later under the warm spray, wrapping his arms around her waist as she melts into his arms. Gently, they wash each other’s bodies before turning off the water and stepping out into the foggy bathroom. Rey shivers as her feet hit the cool tile of the floor, reaching for the fluffy white towel hanging off the back of the door and wrapping it around her body.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“There were a few things of yours that I wasn’t sure if I should add to the dryer, I left them in the washing machine,” Ben explains as they finish putting on their clothes. </p>
<p>Rey smiles and wanders out the hallway and into the small laundry room. She opens the lid to the washer and looks down into the barrel, puzzled to find it empty. </p>
<p>As she glances up, something catches her eye. A plastic bag hangs from to the underside of the lid with a bright green post-it note attached. She removes it and reads the short message written in Ben’s neat penmanship. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> Rey,  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> I didn’t want to take my chances letting this puzzle go through the wash.  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> I hope you enjoy putting this one together.  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> Love,  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> Ben  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It’s then that she notices that the plastic bag is full of brown puzzle pieces, they aren’t very small and she estimates that there are only twelve in total. Ripping it open, she dumps the contents onto the top of the washer and begins to put them together. </p>
<p>She finds the corners first, followed by the edges. While most are blank with just the tops of a design where the middle pieces will connect, it’s when she begins to fit together the center that she realizes what it says.</p>
<p>The words <em> you, me, will, </em> and then finally <em> marry </em>and a question mark. </p>
<p>
  <em> Will you marry me?  </em>
</p>
<p>Her heart is beating fast as she places her hand over her mouth holding in the tiny sob that threatens to escape. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Faint footsteps approach her from behind and she turns to see Ben drop to one knee with a ring box in his hand and a smile on his face. </p>
<p>“Rey, sweetheart. I love you more than anything and I’ve never been happier than you’ve made me these past two years. You’re the missing piece in my life and I want you to be a part of me always. Will you marry me, sweetheart?” </p>
<p>She nods furiously, hiccuping as tears stream down her face. “Of course.” </p>
<p>Ben stands and opens the box to reveal a cushion cut ring surrounded by a halo of diamonds and slides it onto her waiting finger. “Perfect fit,” he says with a grin. </p>
<p>Rey rolls her eyes. “Did you rehearse that line?” she asks teasingly. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Maybe,” he mumbles in response. </p>
<p>“You’re ridiculous and I love you,” she whispers against his lips as she kisses him sweetly. </p>
<p>He pulls her close and returns the kiss. </p>
<p>“I love you too.”  </p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I hope you enjoyed this smutty &amp; fluffy little follow up! </p>
<p>Thank you for reading!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Part Three</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>A couple more years later...</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>TW // Pregnancy mention! </p><p>(I added the tags, but just to be safe I’m mentioning here as well since it wasn’t tagged originally)</p><p>This fluffy little idea came to me randomly, and I had to write it. </p><p>Enjoy a tiny little update on this Ben &amp; Rey!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p>
<hr/><p><br/>
They no longer live in the tiny two-bedroom apartment on thirty-ninth street. </p><p>It’s been almost a year since they moved out of the city to a nearby suburb and settled down in the four-bedroom, two and a half bath, modern craftsman style house with a fenced-in yard. The laundry room on the second floor is twice as big as their old one. </p><p>Ben bought a new washer and dryer as a housewarming present. </p><p>Rey still does laundry on Saturdays. </p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>“Sweetheart? Have you seen my grey henley?” </p><p>Ben walks into the living room wearing only a pair of dark denim jeans, his hair still wet from the shower and dripping onto his bare chest. </p><p>“It’s in the dirty clothes pile,” she answers. “I’m planning to wash it with the next load.” </p><p>He frowns slightly and then shrugs. “I guess I’ll wear something else, no worries.” </p><p>She smiles up at him from her spot on the couch as he leans down to place a soft kiss on her lips. </p><p>“When do you leave?” </p><p>“In about thirty minutes.” </p><p> </p><p>He’s been looking forward to the football game he’s going to that afternoon with the guys for weeks. His favorite team is playing their biggest rivals and it’s a sold-out crowd. Poe was lucky to score four tickets so Ben could join him along with Finn and Hux. </p><p>Rey was supposed to have lunch with the girls, but she’d woken up feeling sick and now had plans to spend the day on the couch binging HGTV instead. </p><p> </p><p>“You’re sure you're okay with me going? I can stay home,” he offers. </p><p>She waves him off with a reassuring smile. “I’m totally fine, I probably ate something that didn’t sit right and just need to rest.”</p><p>That’s <em> not </em> what she suspects, but she doesn’t want to say anything to get his hopes up; not yet at least. </p><p>“Promise you’ll call me if that changes.” </p><p>“I promise.” </p><p> </p><p>Shortly after he leaves, she eases herself off the couch and heads upstairs to find the Target bag she stashed in their bedroom closet. The unopened pregnancy test had been an impulsive purchase a couple of months earlier when her cycle had been a few days late, but her period had shown up the morning she planned to take it. </p><p>This month it’s almost a week overdue. </p><p>They’ve been casually trying for a few months after deciding to stop birth control and take an “if it happens, it happens” approach. </p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>She reads the instructions a dozen times, at least, before finally removing one of the plastic-covered sticks from the box and taking it into the bathroom.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>The word <em> pregnant </em> in bold black letters shows up immediately. </p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Ben returns home from the game nearly five hours later, exhausted, but ecstatic over the nail-biting finish that resulted in their team winning 27 to 24 in the final moments of the fourth quarter. </p><p>“Easily the best game I’ve been to,” he tells her as he walks through the front door. “Did you watch any of it on TV?” </p><p> </p><p>“Only a little bit of the end when you texted that things were getting exciting,” she grinned. </p><p>He removes his coat and joins her in the living room. “How are you feeling?” </p><p>“I’m better. Much, much better.” </p><p>It’s not entirely the truth, but she does feel <em> better </em>now that she knows the reason behind her overwhelming tiredness and upset stomach. </p><p>“Good, I felt bad leaving you today.”</p><p>“I’m fine, Ben, really.” </p><p> </p><p>They are mid-way through preparing dinner together when the washer begins to buzz from upstairs. </p><p>“The dryer’s already empty, do you mind switching the clothes over?” Rey asks as she continues to saute the vegetables in front of her. </p><p>Ben shakes his head and steps back from the pot of boiling noodles. “Not at all, I’ll be right back.” </p><p>She bites her lip nervously as she watches him disappear into the hallway and hears him climb the staircase. </p><p> </p><p>Turning off the stove, Rey moves the pan from the heat and follows behind him. </p><p>Standing just outside the door, she watches as he opens the lid to the washer and reaches inside to pull out the garments. He furrows his brow as he looks at the first item. </p><p>“Rey!” </p><p>She jumps and makes a tiny yelp when he yells her name. </p><p>“Sorry, I didn’t realize you were right there,” he apologizes. “What is this?” </p><p>Ben holds up a tiny white onesie. </p><p>“What does it look like?” she replies as a smile spreads across her face. </p><p>He stares at the object for a moment. </p><p>“Does this mean? Are you?” </p><p> </p><p>She nods her head. “I took the test this morning.” </p><p>“A baby?” </p><p>“That’s generally what being pregnant means, Ben,” she teases. </p><p>He sets the onesie down and gathers her into a hug. “We’re going to be parents.”</p><p>“We are.”</p><p>“We’re going to have a lot more laundry.” </p><p>She laughs as she buries her face into his neck. “It’s a good thing you bought the bigger washer and dryer then, hmm?” </p><p> </p><p>Ben kisses the top of her head and laughs. </p><p>“I suppose it is.”</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I wrote a note out on paper and ripped it up, then pulled the pieces of paper from a hat for the parts of the letter I included ;-) </p><p>Keep an eye on this fic, it may include a rating change and a second chapter...</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>